The Eye of Arisite
by Kya Len
Summary: Meann Langley is a girl who has to save the world from evil. She has many powers to save the world with.


****

The 

Eye

Of 

Arisite

By: Tyra M. Bahney

Prologue 

***********

Meann Langley is a very strange girl indeed. One night she was sitting up in her room and all of a sudden she heard a noise. A noise that she could only hear. A noise that no one at all, not even god, could here. In her dreams she would always yell, "It's coming for me! It's coming! Help!" She would never know why she would say that, only that she knew that something was coming for her. Something strange. Something that is evil. So evil that whenever she heard or thought about it she would always starts to freak out. No really freak out. She would start jumping around jerking and she would breathe really hard. 

One day she was in her bed, and the next, when she awoke, she was at church. But then when she started to move, she was back in her room. And another day, when she awoke, she was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. For a second it said, in big bold letters, on the front page, 'Meann Langley was killed in a terrible sword fight yesterday at 7:15.Her funeral will be at 10:00 a.m. at the funeral home. Then soon after that we will all meet to Barrie her.'

After Meann read that she started to freak out. No literally, she started to freak out. Then all of a sudden her father picked the newspaper up, and the article disappeared. Then her father read aloud, "Local Girl, Kerianna Yoo, age 15, died in a horrible plane crash at 10:15 this morning on her way to Korea to visit her grandparents." Meann was confused by this. 

Chapter 1: The Dream

***********

Meann woke up and sat up. She was really tired. Meann laid back down and closed her eyes. 

Meann fell into a dark sleep and was having a dream. A somewhat peaceful dream. She was frolicking through a wide and peaceful field or daisy and tulips. It was a sunny day. A very sunny day. A day that couldn't be anymore sunnier. 

All of a sudden it started to get darker. Meann was now staring at the sky. It was as pale as the skin of a vampire, only gray. 

Meann herd it say something. She thought it said, "I am The Eye Of Arisite. I am here to help you. There is another eye out there. Only one other eye. It is The Eye Of Zairane.

It is an evil eye. It is so evil and powerful that if one sets eyes on it, they will perish a half-life. A life that is dark and gray. Only you, Meann, can see it and hear it and not perish. You are actually the only one who can hear it see it. Not even I, The Eye Of Arisite, can see it and not perish."

Meann was listening to The Eye. She thought that it was coming in use because she never knew why she was having these weird feelings and hearing weird noises that no one else could here. 

Meann said, "Um…Excuse me…uh…Eye of Arisite…why is it that I am the only one that can hear it and see it?"

"That my friend, is for you to find out yourself. And call me Arisite great one." It seemed like Arisite was bowing to her. 

Meann got ready to speak, but before Meann could speak she awoke. As she awoke she sat up. Meann was astonished. She had always wondered why and what it was that she could hear. She finally found out what it was but not why. Why did Arisite call her great one?

Meann got up and went down to the kitchen.

Chapter 2: The Hearing

***********

That day after school, when Meann got home from school, she greeted her father. "Hello dad!" she said and then ran past him up into her room. Meann took out her book that she got from the library titled, The Eye of Giannö Lé Galvez.

Meann began to read. She read page after page and nothing was like what happened to her. She didn't find anything about there being a person that could look at an eye that no other could see.

Nothing.

Meann put the book back into her backpack and laid on her bed. 

She thought and then sighed. "What is happening to me?" she asked her self. "What is happening to me!?" she said even louder. "What is happening to me!!?" She yelled. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" she screamed. She was now tossing and turning on her bed crying out loud. Balling so hard that her eyes turned a pinkish reddish color. 

Meann was so scared.

Meann's father ran up the stairs. He yelled. "Meann, are you okay!?" He opened the door and Meann fell off her bed. 

Meann was petrified. She kept on yelling and screaming and crying. 

The noise got even louder. It was buzzing in her ears. It sounded like a screeching howler monkey. She covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"What is the matter princess?" said her father.

"UUUURRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS RIGHT NOW!!!! I AM NOT A PRINCESS!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meann continued yelling.

"Ok, darling- Meann, what is wrong!!?" said her father puting his hand on her shoulder.

Meann pushed her father's hand off of her shoulder. "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME ALRIGHT!!! I AM JUST FINE!!!!!" 

"Meann!! Calm down!! It's alright!!! Don't be scared. I went through the same thing you did." he was trying to calm her down.

Meann calmed down a little bit as the screeching went down. "Do you mean that you were hearing voices that no one else could hear? You were the only one that could see they Eye Of Zairane? You were hearing screeching in your head that sounded like howler monkeys? Do you know what I am going through?"

Her father began to think. "Does she mean that she is the only one in our family since," he looked petrified and gulped, "1550. I don't get it. How can she be the one? The Majesty of Arian? How? How? How?"

All of a sudden the screeching in her head stopped. Something was wrong. The screeching wouldn't be there and then not be there. Someone was in trouble. Someone was being attacked by the eye of Zariane. Who could it be?

"Help!" yelled Meann's brother Joey. 

Meann ran towards Joey's room. "Joey! Joey! NO! Joey! Are you all right? Hold on Joey!" Meann was really scared. 

All of a sudden Joey awoke with a jump.

"Joey!" she said with almost a scream. She hugged Joey as hard as she could. "You will be ok Joey. Everything will be ok. Are you all right Joey?"

"I think so," Joey said. "What happened? I was just minding my own business on my bed and all of a sudden I heard screeching. It sounded like an ill howler monkey."

Meann giggled a little. "We think alike brother. You were being attacked by the Eye of Zairane. Do you know what the Eye of Zariane is?"

"Actually, I do. Why was he attacking me?"

"Joey, brother, I am the majesty of Arian. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so," said Joey sitting up.

"I am the only one that can see and hear the Eye of Zariane. I, Meann Langley, your sister, is the one that has to save the world from the Eye of Zariane."

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking." Joey was now rubbing his head.

"Good," Meann said. 

Joey got up from his bed and stopped rubbing his head. "Well anyway I am gonna go to my friends house. I think I wanna just get my mind off of this as much as I can." Joey walked out of his room.

Meann got a headache and was now rubbing her head. Meann followed Joey out of his room.

************

"Meann, why don't you go to bed. You have had a big and quite horrible day today," said her father.

Meann yawned. "Ok." Meann went up to her room with a sigh.

When Meann got into her room she fell on her bed. She fell into a deep sleep.

"Meann, Meann," cried a voice.

"Who is it?" Meann asked.

"It is I, Arisite."

Meann got up and walked nearer to the voice. "What happened to Joey today?" 

"That Meann, you already know. Meann, milady, you have to find out all of this by yourself. I can only give you clues. Not simple clues, but hard clues. Clues that you have to think about. That only when you aren't thinking about them they come to mind."

"But, what do you mean by that?"

"Meann, you know what I mean," Arisite said.

"So, you mean that you are here to help me figure out what is going on, how to control it, and stuff like that?"

"Exactly!" Arisite said.

"So, can you only give me clues in my dreams?" Meann asked. 

"Well, I can only talk to you in your dreams. I can give you a clue whenever I wanted to, and I would if I had to milady."

"Hmmm, that sounds right, about what I read in that book about Giannö Lè Galvez," said Meann.

"That book, milady, is a guide for you to understand more. I gave you the thought about going to the library to get that book. That book, milady, was written by your grandmother on December 15, 1550, when she figured out she was the one," said Arisite.

"I had a grandmother that was the one?" asked Meann.

"Yes, it runs in your family. It seems to skip many, many, many generations. Now milady, I am going to let you get some rest. I see you have a history test in the morning about The Salem Witch Trials. Now, get some rest, all right?" said Arisite.

"Alright," said Meann. 


End file.
